Type "B" high intensity warning lights that are utilized with various forms of road barricades require an extended usage form of power supply to be available for the powering of flashing warning lights that become operative either by the absence of light, i.e. night time operation, or which become activated by the oncoming headlights of an approaching vehicle. Other usages where such a power source might be found would be in emergency lights, either flashing or constant beam, that can be manually controlled by suitable switching means, for alerting third parties of the presence of a dangerous situation, be it an accident or a natural disaster.
Heretofore, the high intensity warning lights, mentioned above, normally included a light source, surrounding lens means, interrupter means for causing the light source to pulsate or flash, and an enlarged container for holding an enlarged B-Lite Type Battery that provided an extended life 12 volt source of power. Such B-Lite Type Batteries are relatively expensive in price and are not readily available at remote distribution locations because of their specialized application. Additionally, they are not rechargeable nor are they repairable. Should a single cell of such a battery be faulty it is impossible to replace the faulty cell and take advantage of the capability of the balance of the battery to provide adequate power.
Additionally, such B-Lite Type Batteries have a paper-board type of outer container that does not readily resist moisture conditions in which such batteries often find themselves. Even though that type of battery individually is generally utilized within a metallic box-like container, it is necessary to transport large replacement quantities to remote locations where miles and miles of road repairs must be delineated by flashing lights on the barricades placed between lanes of repair work. Such batteries with their paper-board containers will inevitably be exposed to the elements and particularly rain water which causes deterioration of the container resulting in deleterious effects on such batteries and the loss of funds for replacement of such damaged batteries.